


Niepokojące myśli

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Duża różnica wieku, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Peter ma 44 a Stiles 22 lata, Werewolf Peter Hale, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy, odmowa zaręczyn, wątpliwości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: ...ty masz czas, ja nie mam. Nie chcę po prostu się spotykać i zobaczyć, do czego nas to doprowadzi. Nie jestem na tym etapie w swoim życiu.Tekst na temat 51 (niepokojące myśli) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Niepokojące myśli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Mój pierwszy Steter... to wszystko przez Młodszą!

Może to przez coś, co znalazł w oczach Petera, a może po prostu jego mydlana bańka szczęścia w tym momencie pękła, ale Stiles zmienił zdanie.

— Posłuchaj… — powiedział, zabierając swój nadgarstek spod jego ust. — Może masz rację. Może powinniśmy jeszcze przemyśleć ten cały ślub.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebym coś takiego powiedział — odparł Peter, wyciągając do niego dłoń, ale omega przytulił swoją rękę do siebie.

— To oczywiste, że masz wątpliwości — zapewnił uspokajająco. — Obaj mamy. Po prostu… spotykajmy się jak wcześniej i zobaczmy, dokąd nas to w przyszłości doprowadzi? To nie ucieknie — powiedział, pokazując mu nadgarstek. — Mamy czas, Peter.

— Nie chcę tego robić. Owszem, miałem pewne… problemy z zaangażowaniem. Ale to wszystko już za mną, za nami, wiesz dobrze. Niewystarczająco ci to okazałem? Wiem, wiem… Zawahałem się, nie ugryzłem, ale przecież…

— No właśnie! Ale to nic złego, wierz mi…

— Patrzyłem w twoje oczy. Może to nie w porządku, ale szukałem w nich pewności. Chciałem żebyś znów był wystarczająco pewny dla nas obu.

— Masz rację — przyznał Stiles. — To nie w porządku.

— Czy naprawdę oddajesz to, ot tak?

— Tylko na razie.

— Stiles… Ja mam czterdzieści cztery lata, _ty_ masz czas, _ja_ nie mam. Nie chcę _po prostu się spotykać_ i _zobaczyć, do czego nas to doprowadzi_. Nie jestem na tym etapie w swoim życiu.

— Czy ty właśnie mówisz to, co myślę, że mówisz…?

— Wydaje mi się, że obaj to mówimy.

 

—————

 

Okres po rozstaniu ze Stilesem był jednym z najtrudniejszych w jego życiu. Każdego dnia budził się we wciąż pachnącym nim łóżku. Schodził do kuchni i zawsze myślał, że zobaczy tam podśpiewującego chłopaka. W różnych częściach domu znajdował jego rzeczy i chował do pudełka. Nie wiedział, kiedy pozbiera się na tyle, by mu je oddać.

Dwa tygodnie po pamiętnej kolacji usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Stał za nimi zapłakany Stiles i gdyby do tego padało, wyglądałby jak wyjęty z komedii romantycznej. Chociaż panujący wokół upał nie umniejszał obrazowi kupki nieszczęścia, jaki sobą przedstawiał.

— Przepraszam… — wykrztusił, rzucając mu się w ramiona. — Przepraszam, przepraszam… Ale nie potrafię! Nie potrafię, nie mogę przestać… przepraszam…

— Stiles… — sapnął, łapiąc go. — Czego nie potrafisz, skarbie?

— Nie mogę przestać cię kochać — wychlipał, ukrywać mokrą twarz w zgięciu szyi wilkołaka. Serce Petera stanęło.

— Ja też cię kocham, Stiles — przyznał, przytulając go mocno i wciągając w płuca jego zapach. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. — Kocham cię. Ale nie mogę wrócić do tego, co było. Nie kłamałem, naprawdę chcę czegoś więcej.

— Wiem, Peter… ale… Ja mam dwadzieścia dwa lata — powiedział łamiącym się głosem Stiles.

— Wiem — odpowiedział gorzko, odsuwając go od siebie.

— To nie tak, że nie chcę spędzić z tobą reszty swojego życia! — zaprzeczył szybko Stiles, łapiąc go za przedramię. Peter nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa. — Bardzo, bardzo chcę.

Wilkołak westchnął, wpuszczając go do domu i zamykając za nimi drzwi. Jego sąsiedzi otrzymali już wystarczająco dużo rozrywki. Bez słowa przeszedł do salonu i wskazał Stilesowi jeden z foteli, samemu siadając na drugim. Chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy dzięki oddzielającemu ich stolikowi czuł się lepiej czy gorzej.

— Skoro mnie kochasz i nie chcesz beze mnie żyć, to dlaczego odmówiłeś?

— Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata — powtórzył Stiles, a Peter warknął z irytacji. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele lat ich dzieliło. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy chłopak mu przerwał — …pomyślałem sobie wtedy, gdy przypomniałeś swój wiek, że to nie będzie reszta _mojego życia_. Tylko reszta _twojego życia_. A ja już cię kocham i jeśli się pobierzemy to każdego dnia będę kochał cię jeszcze bardziej i kiedy umrzesz... będę sam. Bez ciebie. Wiem, to głupie. Przecież coś może mnie zabić w każdej chwili, ale…

Słowotok Stiles na chwilę ucichł, a wszystkie jego słowa bębniły w uszach Petera, który próbował poukładać je sobie w głowie.

— Peter… — szepnął Stiles, a potem przełknął ślinę i kontynuował przerwany monolog. — Kiedy partner wilkołaka umiera, umiera też wilkołak. Człowiek nie ma tego szczęścia. Ty nie będziesz nigdy musiał żyć beze mnie. A ja możliwe, że tak. I to mnie przeraża. Przepraszam.

Nie spuszczając wzroku ze skulonego na fotelu Stilesa, Peter wstał i podszedł do niego, a potem przed nim kucnął.

— Kochanie… — szepnął, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Bałem się — powiedział Stiles, nie otwierając oczu. Nawet spod zamkniętych powiek kapały mu łzy. — Bałem się… — powtórzył.

— Dlaczego wróciłeś?

— Powiedziałem już — westchnął. — Nie mogę przestać cię kochać. — Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wziął głęboki oddech. — Myślałem, że mi się uda, ale już jest za późno. Za bardzo cię kocham. Nie chcę żyć z kimś innym, tylko z tobą! Peter… wybaczysz mi? To, że… że uciekłem?

— Wybaczę, oczywiście, że wybaczę — odpowiedział wilkołak, ściskając jego dłoń. — Wiesz, że nie potrafię ci odmawiać. I rozumiem, dlaczego się boisz… Nie mogę obiecać ci, że nie umrę przed tobą, ale jestem wilkołakiem. Żyjemy dłużej od ludzi, nie chorujemy i ciężej nas zabić. I jeśli zwiążesz się z człowiekiem, to ten przecież też może umrzeć przed tobą.

— Wiem — westchnął Stiles. — I nie chcę nikogo innego!

— Więc czego chcesz? — spytał Peter, a Stiles w końcu na niego spojrzał.

— Ciebie — odpowiedział cicho, a Peter usłyszał najszczerszą prawdę. Aż nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącej w jego sercu nadziei. — Po prostu ciebie.

— Czyli…

— Nie chcę ślubu — dodał szybko Stiles, a serce Petera znów zamarło. Zanim jednak się odezwał, ten kontynuował: — Nie chcę. Nie chcę ugryzienia na ręce, przyjęcia, nie chcę wielkiego wesela i rocznego planowania. Nie chcę nie znać połowy gości i nie chcę tego wszystkiego. Jeśli będziemy mieli to zrobić, to pewnie znowu ucieknę. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę _ciebie_ , tylko… czy możemy to wszystko pominąć? Po prostu się związać?

— Ja po prostu chcę mieć cię na zawsze, Stiles. Nie potrzebuję niczego innego — powiedział Peter, a po chwili leżał na podłodze, przyciśnięty do niej ciepłym ciałem Stilesa.

— Więc po prostu to zróbmy.

— Teraz?

— Tak, teraz.

 

 

 

Rankiem Stiles stanął przed lustrem i przejechał palcami po gojącym się ugryzieniu na swojej szyi. Należał teraz do Petera, a Peter należał do niego i nie było już odwrotu.

— Żałujesz? — spytał Peter, stając za nim i obejmując w pasie.

— Nigdy — odpowiedział, odchylając głowę, dając tym samym ustom Petera lepszy dostęp do jego szyi i łączącego ich na zawsze śladu zębów.

**Author's Note:**

> _I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, umarli razem — we śnie._
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
